


Down

by Siennax3



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lust, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: What happens when being best friends is not enough?
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Character(s), Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s), Alfie Solomons/Reader, Alfie Solomons/You
Comments: 20
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, not 100% sure how I feel about this because somehow I deleted everything I wrote throughout the day yesterday as I was getting ready to post. I was able to rewrite mostly everything I could remember but of course I don’t feel it’s as perfect as the first one. So with that in mind, I’m ready for y’all to tell me how bad this really is because man 😝. Very, very loosely based on the song Sudden Desire by Ms Hayley Williams. I’ve had this idea stuck in my head for a minute(since hearing the song really) and I needed to get it out. I can’t really tell if I like it or not but here it is for y’all to judge. I hope some of you find you enjoy it but if not thank you for at least reading it! Till next time xx
> 
> EDIT: I’ve updated the chapter just to fix some typos I discovered after reading through the chapter again.

Why did you have to start looking at him differently was a question you’ve been asking yourself every day for the last few weeks now.

Why whenever you looked at him did you suddenly feel so warm? How could you be feeling like this about him? He was your best friend. And, your boss.

From your desk, you watched as he was rambling on to Ollie about something the poor boy forgot to do. His hands were moving about as fast as his mouth was. You bit your lip thinking about those hands. Thinking about those hands doing things that were anything but innocent. Wondering how the coolness of those rings that never left his fingers would feel against your warm, bare skin.

And those lips. Those full lips that were hidden behind facial hair that suited Alfie’s face all too well. You wanted him to kiss you. To feel those lips on your neck. Feel them down even further.

Staring off to the side you couldn’t believe you were having these thoughts. They could never leave your head. Ever.

He was your best friend. He could never be anything more. Would never be anything more.

So, you kept telling yourself.

“Right, love.” Alfie called getting your attention as you shook your head to try and forget about your internal struggle.

“What is it, Alf?” You asked.

He laughed thinking how you were always off in your own head, not paying attention sometimes. Anyone else and they would be facing a verbal beating. Never you though.

“Was thinkin’ we could make an early day out of today, yeah?” Alfie needed some rest. His body was literally screaming at him and he figured why not leave a bit early today especially if he’d probably be staying well passed dinner tomorrow anyway.

He knew you could use some rest too since you stayed as late as him most days bringing food with you so no one would go hungry. He could be cranky enough with food.

Plus, Cyril was probably missing him something terrible. The adorable mutt.

You bit your lip, “Alf, we’ve not finished today’s work though. How about we get the little bit that’s left done and head home then?”

Alfie smiled. He didn’t think you’d try fighting him on this but then again, he knew how you were when it came to your work. “Love, the work will still be there tomorrow, won’t it? Not goin’ anywhere.”

You were hesitating and you didn’t even know why. I mean, this was Alfie telling you it was time to pack up and head home. Your boss, you reminded yourself. You just hated leaving anything unfinished before the day was truly over.

“Okay.” You sighed as you went about grabbing your belongings to head home.

…………………………………..

“I was gonna shoot him, right.” Alfie rambled on about poor Ollie as you made your way down the street.

Alfie was almost comical to watch when he went off on one of his rants. He was always so expressive with his words and hands. You smiled despite his irritation. “Ya know Alf, you shouldn’t be too hard on the poor boy. He tries his hardest to do right by you. He can’t help if mistakes happen sometimes. He’s only human. We all make mistakes.”

_How badly you wanted to make a mistake with him._

He huffed knowing you were right. Ollie was one of his best men, most loyal. And he knew how hard Ollie worked to make sure everything got done as it should.

“Can’t afford makin’ mistakes in our world, love, right?”

You didn’t reply as you knew his words were true.

Alfie’s home came into view. You always walked by his home as he continued on the next two blocks over to make sure you always made it home safe.

“Alf, how about you go on inside. I’ll be fine on my own. It’s only two more blocks, ya know.” You said thinking about how he’s been using his cane more frequently because his sciatica has been acting up. And why should he aggravate it even more by walking four more blocks than he needs to? He deserved some comfort no matter how small.

“Nah, love. Not gonna happen. I’m walkin’ ya home and that’s that. So, let’s keep it movin’, yeah?” Alfie said as he was about to continue walking but you didn’t budge.

You huffed and crossed your arms. “Why do you have to be so stubborn sometimes, Alf?” _All the time_ but you weren’t about to say that aloud. “I can take care of myself. I’m not stupid.”

He looked at you like you were mad, “not you I think’s stupid, right, love? It’s everyone else, innit? Can never be too careful.”

You should have known he’d never agree to let you go off late at night no matter how short the distance was to your house. Ready to stomp off, Alfie softly grabbed your arm. “What you doin’ bein’ mad at me for, love? I just wanna make sure you’re safe, right?”

Suddenly realizing how close you were to him; you couldn’t stop thinking about how warm Alfie felt. Especially the spot where his thumb was rubbing along your arm he was still holding. It’s not like you were never this close to him before. You always hugged Alfie whether he liked it or not.

You could feel his breath brush over your face, and you couldn’t stop thinking about how you wanted him to kiss you. With those lips.

“Love?” He asked softly.

Staring at your face, Alfie could feel the tension that seemed to fall between you both so heavily. Knew this tension had been lingering between you two for weeks now. He thought it would be best to just keep moving along. Take you home because nothing could happen. There was no way.

You looked up into his pretty blue eyes and couldn’t believe the softness you saw there mixed with something else.

Impossible.

You knew that look. It was the look you felt you had on your face whenever you looked at him.

He couldn’t feel what you were feeling. And even if he did, nothing could happen. You wouldn’t let it. Couldn’t let it. He was your best friend.

You spoke so softly you weren’t sure if he even heard you, “Alfie.”

“Hmm?”

You were tired of fighting your internal struggle. You decided to let it win as soon as the next words left your mouth.

“Kiss me.”

Time seemed to stop around you as you both suddenly stopped breathing. You wanted him and you were tired of telling yourself you didn’t. Telling yourself you couldn’t want him.

Maybe he wanted you too.

And then his lips were on yours. Soft and fast.

Those lips you had always imagined touching yours. You never wanted it to stop. Never wanted him to stop kissing you.

Your hands grabbed Alfie’s waist and pulled him toward you, trying to get even closer. Trying to feel all of his warmth.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against yours. The night was silent besides the sound of your heavy breathing. You were both shaking.

Now that you had a taste, you wanted more.

You felt one of his hands move up behind your head while his fingers were running through your hair as the other gripped the back of your dress trying to pull you even closer to him.

It wasn’t enough.

Alfie moved in trying to kiss your lips again, but you stopped him. He had a puzzled look on his face as you grabbed his hand and started pulling him in the direction of the front door to his home.

“Love, there won’t be no goin’ back.” Alfie said realizing what you were saying without words.

“I know.”

…………………………………..

Crashing into one another as if you were each other’s lifeline, you made your way through Alfie’s home.

His mouth moving with yours as he pulled you in the direction of his bedroom. You felt like you were on fire and Alfie was the only one who could put it out.

How could you be doing this right now but also how could you both have waited so long for this to happen?

One minute Alfie was working to get your dress undone and the next you felt it pool around your feet.

“Fuckin’ beautiful ain’t ya, love?” Alfie said running his fingers up and down your arms as he rested his forehead against yours.

Trying to hold back your emotions, you were suddenly overwhelmed with how you truly felt about Alfie. You cared about him so much. You were in love with him.

How long had you been lying to yourself?

You were childhoods friends. Hardly ever without the other except those years Alfie spent in the war. He was your best friend. And here you were wanting more. So much more.

And so was he.

Slowly the buttons of his white shirt came undone as you moved your hands down his chest. You felt Alfie’s chest rumble as you ran your fingers through his chest hair once his shirt was off.

You giggled as you all but tripped backwards onto the large bed. Alfie chuckled at the sight as he started working on getting out of his pants. Biting your lip, you leaned back on your elbows watching him.

He was gorgeous. And so very manly. _Your_ Alfie.

He moved toward the bed and crawled over you. You ran your fingers along his face, tracing those soft lips of his. Moving your fingers through his beard.

The look on your face scared him. He could see the clear desire that consumed it and he’d be lying if he said the same wasn’t written across his face too. He wanted this so much, but he knew he didn’t deserve you. You deserved so much more.

You leaned up to have at his mouth again when Alfie paused. “Ya sure ‘bout this, love? You’re really wantin’ this? Wantin’ me? Just tell me and we can stop it, right?” He was so sweet. Always was with you.

There was no going back.

Pressing your lips to his you whimpered, “Please.”

His mouth devoured yours. You moaned when his tongue slipped into your mouth and fought for dominance with yours. His mouth found its way to your neck where he nipped and sucked as he marked you while one of his hands moved further down.

You gasped as he felt how ready you were for him, already. Teasing you. “Fuck, love.” He groaned.

You shuddered as he added another finger.

“Fie.” You moaned louder when his fingers suddenly brushed over the sensitive spot within you.

Just the look on your face was enough to push him over the edge. He knew you were close. But he wanted more. Knew you wanted more.

You were about to fuss as his fingers left you, but he silenced you with another kiss. A kiss softer and much gentler than before.

A kiss that meant so much.

As he deepened the kiss, your hand traveled down Alfie’s chest. You surprised him as you took his length in your hand feeling the velvet-soft hardness that was him as your hand began moving slowly.

Alfie grabbed your hands, laced his fingers with yours, as he placed them above your head while he moved his lower half between your legs.

You couldn’t ignore the look on his face. Or the fact that look was all for you.

“I want you, Alfie.” You said quietly as you looked into his eyes.

He claimed your mouth again. Loving the taste of you. He felt like he couldn’t get enough.

You threw your head back as he entered you. Nothing had ever felt this good. Felt this right.

Alfie pushed all the way in until he couldn’t anymore and paused for a moment because if he didn’t, he knew it would be over before it could even begin.

You clenched around him while wrapping your legs around his waist as you begged for more, “please, Fie. You feel so good.”

And more he gave you. He pulled out slowly only to thrust into you even harder causing your eyes to roll into the back of your head as you moaned his name.

“Fuck, harder, Fie.” Alfie smirked thinking how this was what caused you to use such words he’s rarely heard leave your mouth before.

He found a rhythm that had you mewling as one of his hands traveled down and found the sensitive spot between your legs above where you were both connected.

“Fie,” you whimpered as your first release hit you.

What had he done to deserve you? His best friend.

He started moving faster as he felt his own release within reach. You looked so beautiful underneath him. Coming apart for him. _Your_ Alfie.

You felt blinded by how quickly your release hit you for a second time. Alfie growled with his release as he gave one final thrust slamming his hips into yours as your nails dug into his backside.

No one moved as Alfie still laid partially on top of you with his face buried in your neck. You lifted your hand to run your fingers through his hair and he buried his face even more, cuddling into you.

Not worrying about what may or may not happen once the night was over, and morning came, you smiled contently as your fingers trailed over Alfie. Just wanting to touch him. Feel him. Nothing felt better to you right now than having done what had once been so forbidden.

“Right, love, don’t think you’re makin’ it home tonight. Feelin’ like mush, yeah?”

You were too.

He was your best friend. And hopefully so much more now.


	2. Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel/continuation for Down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Loosely inspired by Crystal Clear by Hayley Williams* It's been a while hasn't it? So this has literally been sitting in my drafts for 9 months now. Mostly written but I lost the motivation to finish it and get it posted. But, here we are many months later. It's been a while since I've written anything for Alfie so finishing this up felt so freakin' good. I hope I was able to do this justice for anyone who enjoyed Down. As always, any and all feedback is appreciated. I hope you are all well and safe. Until next time xx

You thought once you got him out of your system, the feelings would go away. No. If anything, they only intensified. You were foolish to think it was only a sexual attraction you suddenly felt for Alfie. Your best friend in the whole world. Your best friend who you had slept with.

Things had not changed on the surface of your relationship. The morning after you both laid in his bed talking and laughing like you always did in the office or on some of your walks together. There was no weirdness. If anything, it felt right being beside him in his bed with nothing more than a sheet covering the lower half of your body and the cool breeze blowing through the one window in his bedroom.The thought of leaving his bed crushed a part of you because you did not know what it meant once you left.But the work waiting for you both pulled you away from the short-lived haven and back to the bakery.

Even when you left the sanctuary that were the walls of Alfie’s home, nothing changed between you two. You were almost waiting for the other shoe to drop and prove how wrong the decision you made the night before was. Just one very big mistake. But it never came. You thought at the very least awkwardness would have seeped in once you walked out the door and made your way to your home so you could dress properly for the day while Alfie waited in the living room with Cyril. That never came either. If anything, there was just a feeling of light. A lightness you always seemed to feel whenever you were around Alfie. Only now it felt like you were more at home. Like what happened the night before was meant to happen.

The days after that night seemed to just pass by in a blur. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. You were left thinking far too much since that night. Thinking about what you should do next.If there even was a next step here. Or if the events of that night were meant to just be a one-night stand between friends. That night replayed in your head so many times as you tried thinking of anything to guide you on what should happen next. Did you leave things as they were? Nothing really had changed and yet everything did. For you anyway. The feelings you never realized were there all along for Alfie were just eating away at you. Because even though you saw him every day, it was not the same as when you shared his bed. Or waking up to his sleeping face next to yours with your arms around him.

How wrong you were thinking it was only your sexual appetite that needed feeding.Now you just craved Alfie. Craved more than the sex. You wanted to wake up to him beside you every morning, wanted to feel his arms wrap around you and pull you closer as he rested his head against your shoulder breathing you in. You wanted to fall into bed with him at night. Even if that only meant reading a book next to him while he read the newspaper to unwind a bit after another long day at the bakery. 

You wanted so many things with him you only ever wanted with one other person before. Or thought you wanted. Things you wished for and never got with a man you thought you loved and spent so many wasted years with just to have your heart broken into a million little pieces. While you only had eyes for Richard, his eyes wandered around looking at every other woman but you. Oh, how you tried denying it and making things work while blaming yourself for him never loving you the way you now knew you deserved. You thought changing yourself for the man would bring him back to you, but it only left you looking a fool. You went as far as thinking having Richard’s child would make him love you more because how could a man not love the woman bringing his own flesh and blood into this world? To this day, you were grateful to whoever that a child was never meant to be between you both. For the simple reason, you were not even sure a child is what you wanted in this life. You loved children but you never felt that want like other woman your age. And truth is, you knew you were afraid you would be a terrible mother. More than anything, you just wanted a partner with you to make life easier to bear. Someone to share the good and the bad with. Someone who made you laugh; made you feel good.

You were stupid to never even consider Alfie. He had always been there. Right in front of your face. From the time you were two young things that were always finding trouble to get into together up until now. So much time spent together, and you were only now seeing things.Alfie had been there when you started seeing Richard. He was there in the few best moments with Richard early on and listened to you talk about marrying him one day. He sat there listening to you with a smile on his face as he told you how happy he was you finally found someone who made you happy. A smile you now realized never fully reached his eyes. Alfie had also been there for your worst moments when your relationship with Richard was slowly draining the life from you. How many times had he threatened to kill the man when you showed up to work crying again? Too many to count. Every time you came up with an excuse for Richard, Alfie clenched his fist even tighter.

And Alfie had been there when you finally left Richard. He held you as you cried because even though you knew you had to leave; you felt completely lost. He found you the home you now lived in that was within walking distance of his own home.

“Just in case, yeah?” he said when he showed you the place. 

Alfie was so good to you and you had been a fool to not see it. To not see it fully and appreciate it. Everything you had been looking for in a partner had been right in front of you the whole time.

He was that breath of fresh air after a crushing wave that kept pulling you under. And it was time to put your big girl pants on and go for what you had always been searching for. No more being scared. No matter how this played out.

Your opportunity came a few weeks later during another late night of catching up on work in the office. The sun had set long ago and somewhat of a dinner had been eaten. Alfie sat at his desk grumbling about another meeting he had in two days’ time to hopefully sign off on another deal with, in Alfie’s word, another stubborn fuck.You just sat at your desk finishing up some paperwork while laughing at the slew of complaints flying out of Alfie’s mouth.

“Fie, you’re working yourself up too much over this.” You said for about the millionth time since you’ve known this man.

All you got in response to that was a ‘hmph’ and a rather grumpy look that you were sure was supposed to shut you up, but he ended up looking like an adorable grumpy bear. Not the vicious grizzly he thought he appeared as he did with everyone else.

Standing up from your desk and packing away the finished paperwork, you moved toward Alfie’s desk to start clearing up some of the mess that accumulated throughout the day so he could go home before the next day start. He just sat there quietly watching you. Watching your every move.

Leaning your hip against his desk, you stopped yourself short of walking even closer and running your fingers through his hair. He looked so tired today and you knew his hip had been bothering him again. You just wanted to make him feel better.

“Come on, Fie. Let’s call it a day, why don’t we?” You tried.

It seemed that was all the push he needed because as soon as the words left your mouth, Alfie was standing from his desk. Barely giving the papers along his desk another glance, he gave your hip a squeeze before grabbing his coat, cane and Cyril’s lead.

Already waiting by the door, he looked to you before asking warmly, “Ready love?”

You felt a bit of anxiety course through you as you smiled while grabbing your belongings and heading out of his office.

It felt all too familiar as you both took the same route you always took home whenever you were able to get Alfie to leave the bakery early.Too familiar to the night that pretty much changed everything, for you at least. You could not stop yourself from having flashbacks to that night every time he walked you home.

Strolling right by Alfie’s house since you knew you would not win that argument, you listened to him ramble on about something that happened during a meeting earlier in the day. Something about another “insufferable cunt.”You were hardly paying attention as you were wringing your hands and trying to muster up the courage to eventually get the words out you wanted Alfie to hear.

_What if he rejected you? But, what if he didn’t?”_

These thoughts were coming at you fast. So fast it seemed the walk to your home came to an end faster than usual.

“Here we are, love.” Alfie smiled as you both stood in front of your door.

You could have melted on the spot from that smile. A smile that seemed reserved only for you. You could do this. There was nothing to be afraid of this time. This was Alfie, your best friend.

“Ya know, I’m only a few streets over from you, Fie.” You teased.

He gave you a look already telling you what you knew. You would never be walking home alone if he could help it.

“Now pet.” He started.

“I know, I know.” You playfully sighed, “but, if you ever change your mind.”

Alfie smirked while moving closer to you and leaning his head down, “Ain’t gonna happen, love.”

Time was ticking by and it looked like you were going to completely ruin your opportunity as you started opening your door as Alfie turned to leave with Cyril. Holding onto the door handle you realized how ridiculous you were being. You were ready to let something potentially great pass right by because you were afraid of things turning out how they had in the past. But Alfie was not like those other men. He was not Richard.

Turning around you called his name at the same time he called yours.

Wondering curiously what else Alfie had to say for the night, you watched as he made his way back up the path to your home. Once he said his piece you would tell him. No backing out now.

“Look, love.” He started nervously. There was not a time you could think of when Alfie Solomons was a nervous man. Ever. He was always so sure and confident of himself. Sometimes a bit too confident. But here he stood in front of you, looking every bit as nervous as you were feeling.

“It’s been a while since ya spent some time away from your desk, yeah? And I was thinkin’ maybe it was time for a holiday?”

“Fie, I just had a few days away from the bakery last month.” You replied with confusion laced in your voice.

“Right. What I’m gettin’ at is…” Alfie trailed off while taking a deep breath.

Before he could get another word out you grabbed his arm softly. Giving it a light squeeze you gave him a soft smile before asking, “Is something wrong, Fie?”

There was another pause before another word was spoken. You stood gently rubbing Alfie’s arm while anxiously waiting for him to say something. And he stood watching your hand move along his arm.

“Margate sounds nice, yeah?” He spoke softly.

“What?” You asked as your hand stopped and you continued to stare at Alfie waiting for him to make sense.

Moving his cane to the hand also holding Cyril’s lead, Alfie grabbed your hand from his arm bringing it closer to his face. He pressed a kiss to the back of your hand while closing his eyes and sighed.

“Love, I haven’t stopped thinkin’ about that night, yeah? Haven’t stopped thinkin’ about waking up next to ya that mornin’.” He said as he held your hand to his chest causing an array of emotions to course through you.

_This was so much better._

“Fie…”You whispered breathlessly never picturing the night to go so well in your favor.

“Right, I know you deserve more than I could ever give ya but I fuckin’ love you, pe—”

You cut him off by pressing your lips against his. How you missed those perfect lips melting into yours.

Pulling away and leaning your forehead against his with your eyes still closed, you whispered, “I love you too, Fie.”

_So much._

He squeezed your hand, that was still in his, at those words. Those words he longed to hear well before the night that changed everything.

“So Margate then, hm? Just the two of us for a few days?”

“But what about the bakery?” You asked suddenly thinking of all the things that could potentially go wrong in your absences.

Alfie chuckled while pressing another kiss to your forehead, “Ollie’s more than capable for a few days, yeah?”

“And Cyril?”

“Right, it’ll be the three of us but I hope he won’t be gettin’ all the attention, yeah?” He joked.

Giving him your own smile that was only ever for him, you pulled him into a hug. You buried your face into his chest breathing him in as he brought his arm around you tightly.

“Next Wednesday sound alrigh’?” He whispered as he suddenly wished his other hand was free so he could pull you into him even closer.

“Sounds perfect, Fie. I can’t wait.” You sighed happily. How did you go from second guessing everything that could happen between you and Alfie to standing outside your door being embraced by him? How did you go from not knowing anything to everything being so clear.

Alfie pulled back slightly before pressing another soft kiss to your lips. He ran his thumb gently across your cheek. This all felt so right.

“Well, it’s gettin’ late, love. Best be on my way, yeah?” He smiled.

Before he could move away any further, you grabbed his hand as you said, “Stay.”

The look on his face read that he seemed to think you wanted a repeat of that night again, but truthfully all you wanted was to lay in his arms again and get some sleep. You wanted to lay in bed and just feel him next to you. Feel his presence that always seemed to calm you.

“Love, I don’t think I have it in me tonight. Me body’s exhausted.” He answered sheepishly.

“All the more reason, Fie. Rather than you walk all the way back to your home.” You pressed while slightly nudging toward your door with that smile still on your face.

He seemed to be thinking about it as he looked between you and the door that lead into your home. Almost like he did not want to push things too fast just yet even though that line was crossed months ago. You smiled to yourself at the thought.

“Just sleep, Fie. No funny business, I promise.” You swore.

Shaking his head, Alfie replied, “Lead the way then, pet. Feelin’ like I’m about to crash, yeah?”

“Well then, let’s get my old man to bed, hm?” You giggled as Alfie hung his coat up and took the lead off of Cyril placing it with his cane next to the fireplace.

The look Alfie sent you at your words sent you heading for the stairs as he started after you.

“So I’m an old man to ya now, hm?” He said as he took off up the stairs following your giggles all the way to your bedroom where the two of you laid in each other’s arms well into the morning. In each other’s arms where you both finally felt you belonged.

_Home._

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
